<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Divine by Bulma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716369">Divine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulma/pseuds/Bulma'>Bulma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eternal Monarch [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Donghyuck and his thick fur coat, Donghyuck is whipped, Fluff, Healer/Consort Donghyuck, High King Jaehyun, Historical, M/M, Making Love, Minor Religious Aspects, Mpreg, Reunion, Smut, Soft sex, Sweet Sex, baths, implied nomin, jaehyun is whipped, long-haired Jaehyun, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulma/pseuds/Bulma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set 4 yrs after the 1st story. Donghyuck welcomes his husband back from war.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eternal Monarch [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Divine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the 2nd part to my King Jaehyun series. hope you enjoy.<br/>stream 90's love and vote for nct</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The modern or future era offered intense advancement, more and more improvements to make everyone’s daily life easier. One could perform multiple tasks without even batting an eyelash.</p><p>However, while the modern era adopted advancements, it neglected humanity. Loyalty, strength, love, friendship, trust and hope were all aspects that made the medieval era what it was – and that is why a fifteen year old Lee Donghyuck decided to stay here despite the war and bloodshed that would occur at times.</p><p> </p><p>                          ☀️</p><p>4 years had passed since he had married the high king. 4 years had passed since that fateful day. 4 years had passed since he had first given his body to him. 4 years had passed since he accepted the weird but strong feelings in his chest for the older. Looking back now, he wished he could go back to his past self and tell him that all would be alright.</p><p>He had never felt a love like this before. He was so sure Mark would be it for him but, boy, was he wrong. Jaehyun unlocked other parts of him that he didn’t even know he had in the first place. They deeply understood each other with no need for words.</p><p> They balanced each other which really showed they were truly made for each other. Where one was summer the other was winter. For sure, the Creator knew what he was doing when he paired them up together.</p><p>Their sex wasn’t just an act of pleasure, it was making love. It was an act of  giving each other energy. It was like they were performing a sacred dance only they could be a part of. A ritual. It left them shaking, aching for more. The two of them would often find themselves getting lost in each other until the early hours of morning.</p><p>As of the moment he was sitting in his husband’s office, in his chair, diligently taking  the king’s duties, only temporarily. The king and the army, including Mark had gone to war and had been absent for 3 and a half months now. It was now winter season and what a harsh winter it was. Donghyuck hoped they were all fine, that they would return home safe. He took a small break from the king’s duties to pen a letter to his close friends King Jeno and his consort Jaemin. Jaehyun had excused Jeno from fighting in the war because Jaemin was carrying their second child.</p><p>He loved the high king’s office chair. It was so comfortable, with a red velvet cushion made from the finest materials from madam Joohyun’s shop. He loved sinking further into the seat to capitalize on its warmth and comfort but  Renjun’s crazy self claimed he only did that because that way, he would be able to smell Jaehyun’s scent better.</p><p>He felt his eyes getting heavy and he chose to succumb to sleep, sending a quick prayer to the Creator hoping his husband, friend, adopted brother and the rest of the army would return.</p><p>“Jaehyun-ah, please come back to me.” He whispered, caressing his tattoo over his coat before he finally fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>He felt gentle fingers ruffle his hair and he woke up with a start. His eyes widened as he took in the smiling figure in front of him.</p><p>“Are. You. Real?”</p><p>Mark laughed amusedly before nodding. That’s all it took for Donghyuck to get on his feet and throw himself onto the older male who started laughing softly. The thick fur coats they were both wearing made the hug look a bit funny to an outsider but who cares anyway.</p><p>The younger pulled away from the hug and observed his friend. There was a semi-deep scar on his cheek but it looked to be healing nicely.</p><p>“How come I never heard the bells signalling your return – wait. If you’re here, then that means baby is here too. Where is he? What about Johnny?” he was now in panic mode.</p><p> He held his heart, trying to calm it down-he couldn’t bear to lose him, Jaehyun was his whole life, his world. Johnny too, he was the brother Donghyuck had always longed for.</p><p>Mark laughed again. “ Baby, huh. I don’t think I’ll ever get used to your future world pet names. Anyway, ‘baby’ Jaehyun’s fine, Johnny too. They had to settle some matters in Busan village along with a few soldiers. They will be here in a week’s time. As for the bells, you must’ve been so tired you didn’t hear them.” A frown overtook his handsome face. “You haven’t been sleeping well have you?”</p><p>Donghyuck looked down guiltily. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled. The prince just shook his head fondly before walking over to the table that held drinks. He poured himself a glass of wine, he was about to do the same for Donghyuck but the younger suddenly blurted out –</p><p>“No. Can you pour me some water instead?” Mark looked at him in confusion. It was a well known fact the other male was a lover of wine, owning vast collections of it, originating from different parts of the world.</p><p>He walked closer with the goblet of water in hand, frown getting deeper. “Donghyuck, can you be honest with me, what is really wrong?”</p><p>Donghyuck giggled, taking the goblet with a murmur of thanks. “Honestly, I’m now fine, knowing that all of you are safe greatly calms me down. As for the wine, well, you could say my tastes have changed.” He shrugged before drinking the water, eyes closing in content. Mark raised an eyebrow - his friend was hiding something, he just hoped it wasn’t bad. He wasn’t blind, he took notice of the little bottles of medicine that were placed neatly on the desk when he entered.</p><p>“I see, but always remember this, the truth will out, always.”</p><p>Donghyuck only stuck out his tongue at him.</p><p> </p><p>                    ☀️</p><p>Harsh winter winds welcomed them as soon as they crossed the border to their kingdom, the capital. The high king whistled, gripping the reins of his horse tightly.</p><p>“Last winter wasn’t this cold.” He commented, the army commander hummed in agreement.</p><p>“I hope this winter hasn’t been unforgiving on everyone.” Johnny, replied worriedly.</p><p>Jaehyun nodded. “We’ll have to make rounds in the village to check on the welfare of the people but knowing Donghyuck, he did it already.” A proud smile lit his face, thinking of his beloved who he had greatly missed. 3 and a half months were too long.</p><p>He was going to compensate for all the time he lost, never letting the younger out of his sight. He was going to make sure no inch of his body was left unworshipped – heavens! He really missed him, the tattoo hidden under his fur coat itched as if to back his statement. They returned from war, victorious, with a low death rate and they couldn’t be more happy. He and Johnny weren’t master military strategists for nothing – he laughed, imagining his husband’s eye roll at that.</p><p>Johnny looked at him with a smirk. “ Already day dreaming about my brother aren’t you?”</p><p>Jaehyun huffed. “Be quiet, you. We’re not all privileged by fighting side by side with our lovers, are we not?”</p><p>Johnny’s smirk only widened. “No we are not.”</p><p>Mark, as expected, had been so distressed after his cousin’s and former lover’s marriage. Donghyuck too was in the same condition but over time anyone with eyes could see his heart going to the high king’s. The younger had tried to hide it in front of him but he couldn’t control the loving gazes and subtle touches sent to Jaehyun – couldn’t hide his moans of utter pleasure whenever Mark was unfortunate enough to pass by the royal couple’s room. It was the same for Jaehyun too, who found it difficult to hide his overflowing emotions towards his husband no matter how much he tried not to. It had been greatly shocking when he found out his cousin had been harbouring deep feelings for Donghyuck for a very long time now</p><p> </p><p>After one drunken night, he had found himself waking up next to Johnny. Many nights like this had followed until they started falling for each other – no one saw it coming, not even them.</p><p>Mark’s soulmate selection ceremony finally came round and fortunately the Creator had approved of them, the only problem was that both were givers which meant none of them would be able to bear a child. It was a bit saddening but nothing mattered as long as they had each other. As much as they loved kids, this wasn’t really a priority for them.</p><p> </p><p>                   ☀️</p><p>The homes looked well taken care of, men, women and children well-fed, dressed warmly for the cold season. Everyone, despite the harsh winds , was there to welcome them as they passed. It greatly pleased Jaehyun to see his people happy and content.</p><p>They received the same response from the other areas they passed until they neared the castle. His heart was pounding in anticipation and excitement. Will Donghyuck be waiting for them, surely word would’ve passed by now that they were back.</p><p>Sure enough, a large crowd was waiting for them in front of the castle. People were celebrating and screaming. They had parted to form an aisle in which they continued throwing flowers. Those nearer to them bowed in respect and he nodded in acknowledgement. A figure came in sight, walking towards them- Jaehyun had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life. Dressed in a thick white fur coat, his husband looked like a literal angel. He had this glow on him that the king couldn’t explain. The angel smiled at him and he felt his breath leave his body. He was this close to jumping from his horse and attacking his spouse with kisses but he had to control himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As soon as Donghyuck stepped into the aisle, he was hit with the stunning features of his husband. His hair had grown longer, almost to his shoulders and it was tied in a loose ponytail. His black fur coat made him look ethereal, mysterious and daunting, like he wasn’t human – and those dimples, Heavens! He really missed him! He almost panicked when he noted a scar on his temple but noticed it was healing quite nicely. He really was going to increase the pay for war healers he and Kun had whole-heatedly trained. The king was looking at him with barely concealed longing and love and he knew the same expression was displayed on his face. He couldn’t help but smile widely as he finally stopped right in front of the king’s horse.</p><p>They regarded each other softly and calmly as if they weren’t aching to jump each other right that instant; As if wanting to see who would cave in first. The king shook his head fondly and dismounted from his horse. The older male was now directly in front of him. He wasn’t an illusion, he wasn’t a dream. He could touch him – Wait<em> I can actually touch my husband. </em>That’s when reality struck him and he found himself throwing his whole body in the arms of his love, hugging him so tightly he didn’t ever want to let go.</p><p>Jaehyun hugged him back just as tight, taking a deep whiff of the cherry scent he missed so much. The noise from the crowd was deafening but they paid no mind to it, they were in their own world where only the two of them existed.</p><p>Donghyuck squealed when Jaehyun suddenly lifted him in the air, spinning him around. Gone were the High King and his Royal husband , this was just Jaehyun and Donghyuck welcoming each other home.</p><p>A very happy Donghyuck cupped the older’s face.</p><p>“How much I have missed you, my king.” The healer said, sweet voice slightly trembling with unshed happy tears.</p><p>Jaehyun tenderly kissed his husband’s thumb. “ Words cannot express how much I missed you, my Donghyuck.” His voice was thick with emotion.</p><p> They automatically started moving their faces towards each other until their lips met in a long awaited kiss. They didn’t care that everyone was witnessing their private moment. The crowd, to their credit only screamed louder, some even throwing in whistles here and there.</p><p>The two royals attacked each others lips like they were starved – they were indeed starved after all. The noises surrounding them did a great job in masking some moans which had managed to escape from their busy mouths. Their thick coats were getting in their way but they didn’t care.</p><p>Jaehyun explored the younger’s sweet tasting mouth, re-committing it to memory.</p><p>When he pulled away he was pulled back in by Donghyuck who immediately started ravaging his mouth.</p><p>They pulled away again and were about to dive back in when Johnny finally took matters into his own hands.</p><p>“You have a room and I missed you too, Donghyuck.”</p><p>The royal couple laughed, eyes crinkling, still in each other’s arms.</p><p>Donghyuck fondly rolled his eyes but pulled away from his love’s warm embrace to throw himself into his brother’s arms for a bear hug.</p><p>Johnny had gotten taller, or maybe that was his imagination. The two brothers had always been close and just being back in his arms was relieving itself. The army commander clearly felt the same sentiment as he pulled away slightly to kiss his forehead, a silent , I love you.</p><p>Donghyuck in turn, kissed his cheeks. “ I love you too, brother.”</p><p>Everything was alright again.</p><p>               </p><p>                ☀️</p><p> </p><p>Getting to their chambers. became a challenge as everyone wanted to welcome their king. Jaehyun, ever the polite man, didn’t complain but entertained them despite his tiredness and his longing for his love. Donghyuck, on the other hand, was seconds away from berating the inconsiderate lords and ladies if it wasn’t for the warm hand on the small of his back that calmed him down.</p><p>Finally, they managed to escape and were now standing in front of their door.</p><p>“Home sweet home.” Donghyuck singsonged as he opened the door with a dramatic flourish. Jaehyun  shook his head in fond but smiled widely as he took in the room he had greatly missed. A wave of happiness suddenly filled his heart. He was back, he lived to see his husband, his friends and his people. A festival to thank the Creator needed to be held. Another one had to be held in honour of the fallen soldiers.</p><p>He felt soft hands massaging his shoulders. “What are you thinking of, my love?” Donghyuck’s honey voice enquired from behind him.</p><p>He turned, facing the concerned eyes of the other. He placed his arms around the small waist and smiled reassuringly.</p><p> “I’m just happy to be back. Grateful that I get to see your angelic face again.”</p><p>Donghyuck whined. “Jaehyunie, stop trying to attack me with your poetic words.”</p><p>Jaehyun just grinned and took the younger’s face in his hands, observing him quietly, Heavens! He had never seen such a more lovely sight. He had the best husband in all of the kingdoms far and wide. He was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes upon – and even that wasn’t Donghyuck’s best feature. He was kind, cared so much for everyone around him.</p><p>“I love you so, my heart.” He whispered, voice so honest.</p><p>Donghyuck’s eyes welled with tears at this. “I love you too, baby, so much you have no idea.” He whispered back, suddenly shy. They leaned in for a deep but sweet kiss, hoping that was enough to communicate their overflowing love.</p><p> </p><p>               ☀️</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck washed the now long hair tenderly, loving the new look. They had now moved to the bath but he wasn’t in the warm water with his husband, much to the older’s cute disappointment. He promised to join him though, in their hot springs, the next day, where he would massage those sore muscles.</p><p>“I can’t get over how much you look good with this hair.” The healer commented, hands still running through the wet strands.</p><p>Jaehyun hummed, eyes closed in content. “Should I not have it cut, then?”</p><p>Donghyuck nodded. “Not yet. I can’t wait to style it then ruin it a few hours later.” He was already biting his lip in anticipation. Jaehyun, as if he could tell, chuckled, eyes still closed.</p><p>“You’re insatiable, my love.”</p><p>The younger one giggled. “And who taught me that , hmm?”</p><p>The high king laughed. “Fine you win, Donghyuck.”</p><p>Donghyuck dragged his hand downwards, finally stopping on the bulging pecs.</p><p>“Hmm, my husband’s tempting me.” He muttered teasingly. He was serious though, he wanted to run his hands all over that otherworldly body. He grinned as he felt Jaehyun’s heart beat faster.</p><p>Still grinning, he adjusted his position and ran his hands further down, stopping when he reached the fully toned muscles. His fingers teasingly passed the defined muscles, gasping when he counted eight. Were they not six, before he left for war? This man was going to be the death of him, honestly. He felt himself hardening under the fur coat he had so adamantly refused to remove. After he was done preparing his husband’s bath he had slipped out for a quick word with Kun so when he returned, Jaehyun was already soaking himself in the bath, he hadn’t gotten a chance to ogle his body.</p><p>“You like that, my love?” Jaehyun was smirking.</p><p>Donghyuck didn’t even bother to deny it. “So much.” He couldn’t stop touching the muscles, getting the urge to lick and kiss them.</p><p>With a naughty smile on his face, his hand travel downwards and gripped the already half hard cock. It started filling at his touch and he revelled in his husband’s hitched breath. This urged him to start stroking it slowly until he gained speed, thumb occasionally rubbing the slit. Jaehyun’s moans grew louder, filling the warm steamy room.</p><p>“Ah, fu- love, stop, please.” The older groaned with all the strength he had left and Donghyuck had mercy on him then halted.</p><p>Without any warning, the king stood up, full naked body on display, Donghyuck couldn’t help but moan at this.</p><p>“I want to release when I’m in you.” His deep voice was firm and the healer moaned louder.</p><p>Carelessly and quickly wiping his body, he easily carried the younger in his arms, taking him to their bed.</p><p> </p><p>                    ☀️</p><p>The younger was dropped, gently on the bed and they immediately got to work, kissing passionately. He didn’t hesitate to thrust his tongue into the hot mouth, swirling it to his heart’s content. He bit the healer’s lip as he pulled away.</p><p>“You’re wearing too many clothes, don’t you think?” he asked breathlessly. Donghyuck smirked then pulled him back in for another mind blowing kiss, this time, the younger was leading the intimate embrace.</p><p>“Undress me then, my king.”</p><p>Jaehyun didn’t waste time and got to work. He unbuttoned the fur coat hastily, eager to finally see that ethereal body. He was almost halfway done in his task when he gasped at what he saw hiding under the thick coat. He wasn’t sure he was breathing anymore.</p><p>“Y – you’re pregnant!”</p><p>For sure, a lovely bump was very evident on Donghyuck’s body. He stroked the curve in wonder, now thinking he had fallen asleep and was dreaming.</p><p>“Surprise.” Donghyuck said sweetly, smiling so tenderly at him.</p><p>Jaehyun could only open his mouth, words struggling to come out of his mouth. The younger took in his reaction with amusement dancing in his eyes.</p><p>Donghyuck giggled. “3 and a half months.”</p><p>Suddenly, Jaehyun was taken back to the night before he had to leave for war. They had been so emotional, so desperate to feel each other before they had to be separated. No contraceptive potions were used that night, the couple too lost in their emotions.</p><p>“I’m fine do not worry. I couldn’t sleep at first because I was so worried about you but I was taking Kun approved medicine to make me fare better.”</p><p>Jaehyun was still out of the world, hand unconsciously stroking the pregnant belly which was covered by a thin shirt. He couldn’t believe this. There was a time he thought he would never get to experience this. He felt tears well up his eyes.</p><p>“Darling.”</p><p>Still no answer.</p><p>“My king.”</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Donghyuck sighed fondly. He knew this was bound to happen. He gently flicked his husband’s forehead, the older man jolting from his trance instantly. The healer cooed as he saw unshed tears in the king’s beautiful eyes.</p><p>“What’s wrong baby?” He whispered to the older man. Knowing the reason but still wanting him to verbalise it.</p><p>Jaehyun swallowed his tears, still feeling too much. “ I – it’s just that I – well remember how we started. Look where we’re now. Now we’re expecting a baby. We’ve come so far?”</p><p>“2 babies.”</p><p>Jaehyun’s head shot up painfully, looking at Donghyuck in pure shock.</p><p>“Wait, y – you mean –”</p><p>Donghyuck smiled softly at him. “Yes, we’re having twins. Renjun confirmed it  yesterday.”</p><p>That’s when the tears finally flowed out. This was so much more than he had prayed for. He had to thank the Creator endlessly. Back then, he had lost all hope for a happy ending with Donghyuck, the boy he watched from afar. The boy who was his cousin’s beloved.</p><p>When Donghyuck had told him he loved him for the first time, he thought there was nothing that would surpass that moment for he, never in a million years expected the younger to reciprocate his feelings.</p><p>Now he’s being told they’re expecting not one but two children – he couldn’t control his emotions anymore. He didn’t even realise his tears were falling until he felt small hands cup his face and wipe his tears tenderly.</p><p>“My big baby.” The younger cooed again. Trying to fight tears of his own.</p><p>Jaehyun sniffed. “Won’t it be now weird to call me baby since we’re going to have actual ones.”</p><p>Donghyuck laughed cutely. “Well, you know what I mean when I call you baby.”</p><p>Jaehyun sniffed again, shaking hands lifting the shirt up. He was greeted with the golden skin he had missed, now stretched into a beautiful, gorgeous baby bump.</p><p>He ran his hands on the warm skin and leaned down to kiss the bump. He made a mental note to sing songs for his unborn children and talk to them after this.</p><p>He took in the swollen nipples of his lover and he ached so much to touch them – luckily they were his to touch and kiss. He kissed his way up until he took one bud in his mouth. The younger instantly arched his back.</p><p>“You’ve become so sensitive, angel.” He murmured, taking the rosy bud back into his warm mouth.</p><p>“It’s – ah, it is the pregnancy, fuck.”</p><p>The king only hummed, continuing his task. He sucked the nipple mercilessly until he was satisfied. He gave the other nipple the same treatment, enjoying his husband’s little moans. The younger was basically putty in his hands now.</p><p>In a few months the nipples will be filled with milk and he couldn’t wait to aid his lover in removing the ache.</p><p>He kissed his way up to his neck, biting and sucking on the healer’s soft spot, eliciting another pretty whine. He made sure to leave rosy marks, it had been too long since Donghyuck was marked anyway.</p><p>He licked his collarbone, tongue stroking up to the chin until he reached the luscious lips he couldn’t get enough of.</p><p>Donghyuck let him in, arms wounding tightly around his neck and into his hair, lightly gripping it. Jaehyun pulled away with a groan, relishing in the slight pain.</p><p>Donghyuck smirked, pulling the long hair again, drawing another deep moan from his husband.</p><p>“Can you sit up for a bit? I want to fully undress you.” He whispered and the younger did as he was told, no questions asked.</p><p>The king helped in removing the rest of the clothes off, feasting his eyes on the golden skin, that was now fully on display, with no fabric in between. Oh how he had missed that pretty cock.</p><p>He kissed his way down, kissing the bump again, before he lay on his stomach, lifting his head to take the cock into his mouth. Donghyuck moaned again, enjoying the simple touch. He sat up a bit so he could grip his husband’s hair. Before the older could go any further, the other stopped him.</p><p>“I’m so sensitive these days I might just come and I only want to do it when you make love to me.”</p><p>Jaehyun groaned. “You shall be the death of me.”</p><p>He reached for the oil which was in the drawer and poured the sweet smelling liquid on his fingers.</p><p>He spread the long legs before him, revealing the sacred place he hadn’t set his eyes on in 3 and a half months. He immediately leaned down to run his tongue on the puckering flesh, earning a loud whine from his love.</p><p>“You – really want me to come early don’t you?” donghyuck managed to say in between his moans.</p><p>Jaehyun just chuckled in response, sucking the hole gently. Later, when they have released the pent up frustration in them, he would take his time in kissing and worshipping his lover’s sweet body. He won’t leave a part untouched – and he meant it literally. He was going to start with that pretty little hole.</p><p>He inserted a finger in the tight hole, watching for his husband’s reactions. The other only nodded for him to continue.</p><p>A finger became two until they were three and he was thrusting them relentlessly with Donghyuck moaning wildly, eyes shut in bliss.</p><p>“You’re ready, right, sweetheart?” he whispered heavily. The moans above were driving him crazy.</p><p>“Ngh – more than, yes, ah- ready.” Was the equally breathless answer. He nodded, reaching for the bottle again to pour more oil – a hand stopped him.</p><p>“Let me.” A mischievous smile on the healer’s face. Jaehyun was gone already  so no matter what the younger did, he was already sold.</p><p>Donghyuck sat up, taking the bottle and eyed the huge cock in front of him with hunger. He licked his lips and took the member in his hand, loving how and heavy it felt.</p><p>Jaehyun bit his lip, trying to supress a moan. Donghyuck smirked then took the head in his mouth. A low groan was immediately heard above him. He pulled off.</p><p>“Look at me, my king.”</p><p>Said king complied, moaning again when his head was taken into the warm cavern again. He shivered when he felt a tongue stroke his slit – that combined with the innocent eyes looking up at him made him lose it.</p><p>“Fuck, Donghyuck, please. I want to be in you. Now.”</p><p>Donghyuck smirked, who was he to deny his king of his much deserved pleasure.</p><p>“Later, when we’re done, I’m going to suck you. I have missed it in my mouth.”</p><p>Jaehyun growled at that, immediately taking the bottle from the other’s hand and pouring the liquid in his hand to lubricate his member.</p><p>He lay his husband down and spread his legs, taking his place in between  and lining his member against the hole.</p><p>He slowly pushed in, gritting his teeth. Donghyuck was so warm, so tight. He almost released at the feeling.</p><p>He heard a whimper and he immediately stopped pushing in in concern. Donghyuck shook his head.</p><p>“It’s nothing, just been long, don’t worry, continue.” With a reassuring nod from Donghyuck he continued where he left off.</p><p>“Come here.” The younger requested and he made his way up, making sure not to squash his bump. He was drawn into a soft but deep kiss. He felt his tongue being sucked and he unconsciously  started moving, slowly so not to hurt the younger.</p><p>It took him no time to find the pleasure spot and the healer squealed, arching his back, toes curling.</p><p>“Oh yes, Right there, Jaehyun, don’t stop don’t stop.” He kept moaning out. He opened his eyes, marvelling at the sight of his husband, face contorted in pleasure, long hair forming a black silky curtain around them. He looked so unreal. Donghyuck whined, placing his hands in the long hair and pulling it, drawing a deep moan from the older who leaned down to wetly kiss him again. Their lips were bitten and swollen by this point but neither party minded. The smaller hand reached down to tweak the older’s nipple and he savoured the groan that came from his husband.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun cursed before pulling away and pulling out from the tight hole. Donghyuck felt empty and was about to complain when  he was gently maneuvered to lay on his side. He felt his leg being lifted up and the cock back where it belonged. He sighed in content.</p><p>Jaehyun began thrusting into him.</p><p>“You have no idea how good you feel around me, darling.” He grunted out  between powerful thrusts.</p><p>Donghyuck moaned louder.</p><p>“I’m close Jaehyun, I’m close.” He cried out, the mind blowing pleasure overwhelming him. He was feeling too much.</p><p>“Come for me, baby.” Jaehyun whispered in his ear and the healer lost it. The king rarely called him that as he found it strange but hearing that smooth and deep voice say that name was his undoing. He released all over his stomach, moaning so loud anyone who dared pass by their chambers would hear it.</p><p>He intentionally clenched around his lover’s cock, and heard him swear. A few un-cordinated thrusts later, he felt hot liquid fill his sacred spot and a loud moan. He smiled in bliss, having missed the feeling.</p><p>They lay there panting for a while until Donghyuck reached his hand behind and tilted his head to pull Jaehyun into a loving kiss.</p><p>“I’m still hungry baby.” Donghyuck whispered, a naughty smile on his face.</p><p>Jaehyun smiled back, already feeling his cock hardening again.</p><p>“Mmm it would be so unkingly of me to leave one of my own starving, wouldn't it?”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, Haechan came from the future. When he was about 15. This wasn’t initially in my plans but I watched Scarlet heart ryeo and you know what happened. And no, this isn’t like Narnia where the person would just find themselves back home without warning. Haechan has built a life there, in the past. I might write his backstory if I don’t feel too lazy.<br/>I hope you like it. I’m cringing so hard at the smut..</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>